Mobile terminals, such as smartphones and tablets, are common examples of communication devices which have become immensely well spread in the human society. As a result, certain needs have arisen. For instance, it is desired for users of communication devices to interact with other users in the neighborhood, preferably in a manner which is quick and convenient, yet controllable by the respective user. The present applicant and the present inventor have taken leadership in developing a new technology which considerably facilitates for users of communication devices which are proximate to each other to interact by, for instance, sharing content or conducting social media interaction.
The technology, which can be referred to as a “bubble” concept, is based on short-range wireless beacon broadcast messaging for establishing a dynamic, proximity-based network. Interaction between the users of the communication devices in the network is supported by broadband communication with a server. Details are disclosed in the Swedish patent applications SE 1451203-2 “COMMUNICATION DEVICE FOR IMPROVED SHARING OF CONTENT”, SE 1400535-9 “SELECTIVE USER INTERACTION IN A DYNAMIC, PROXIMITY-BASED GROUP OF WIRELESS COMMUNICATION DEVICES” and SE 1451433-5 “DYNAMIC TIMING FOR IMPROVED COMMUNICATION HANDLING BETWEEN COMMUNICATION DEVICES”, the contents of which are incorporated herein in their entirety.
Other types of dynamic, proximity-based networks of communication devices may also exist.
The present inventor has identified potential needs for reliability in dynamic, proximity-based networks, due to the inherent unpredictable nature of communication devices and their users in dynamic, proximity-based networks. It may be desired to prevent or at least reduce the risk of fraudulent behavior in the dynamic, proximity-based network, for instance by a malicious user not being who he or she pretends to be. Also, it may be desired to prevent or at least reduce the risk of manipulating identities of communication devices or their users in the dynamic, proximity-based network, for instance when the network is being established. The fact that the network establishment is based on short-range wireless beacon broadcast messaging poses a challenge in this regard due to the inherently limited bandwidth, reach and messaging sizes.
The present inventor has also identified that similar concerns may apply when one or more of the communication devices in the dynamic, proximity-based network are IoT (Internet of Things) devices rather than devices for use by human users.